


And What Would Those Intentions Be, Agent?

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: One Step Ahead [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Family, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Set in my One Step Ahead universe.It is finally time for Vision to meet the rest of the team.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: One Step Ahead [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	And What Would Those Intentions Be, Agent?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 12: Crime AU

“They are going to hate me.”

“They won’t hate you, Vision,” Wanda chuckled.

Vision wasn’t convinced.

It had been a week since his suspension and he was finally about to meet Wanda’s partners in crime.

Except, he knew they meant much more to her than that. They were as close to a family as she had, and Vision felt he was rightfully nervous.

“I _have_ spent the last few years trying to put them in jail,” he stated dryly.

“You have also spent the past few years trying to catch _me_ ,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Vision couldn’t help but smirk, despite his nerves.

“I assure you, my intentions towards them are very different from the ones I have towards you,” he replied, pulling her closer to him.

He reached towards his keys with his free hand, finally somewhat ready to leave the apartment, when she caught his hand with hers.

“And what would those intentions be, Agent?”

“Wanda,” he warned, raising an eyebrow. She was playing a dangerous game, but then again, she always was.

“Vision,” she challenged back, raising an eyebrow of her own.

“I am quite convinced that being late would not help me make a good first impression,” he laughed, but Wanda was already peppering kisses all over the wrist she had caught.

“Hmm,” she hummed, nipping lightly at his skin, before letting her fingers travel teasingly up his arm and then down the middle of his shirt. “They can be patient. They have to be in order to stay alive and free in our line of work.”

“Oh? And here you are,” Vision said, letting out a hiss once her fingers reached his pants, “a true picture of patience.”

Wanda laughed, standing on her toes to nuzzle her nose against his.

“You’re tense, Vizh, let me help you relax,” she whispered against his lips.

This woman was a temptress, an enchantress who had managed to steal his heart even while his main mission was to put her behind bars.

Vision tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer until their lips touched.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Oh, look who’s finally here! It’s our number one fan,” the woman he knew to be Romanov smirked, turning to the only male member of their trio.

“Nat, play nice,” Rogers said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Vision could understand. He knew they wouldn’t start trusting him overnight.

“I suppose it’s time for you guys to officially meet,” Wanda said. “Nat, Steve, this is Vision. Vision, meet Steve and Nat.”

Right. They were supposed to be on a first name basis now.

It was still a bit difficult to stop thinking of them as targets, but Vision knew it was just a matter of habit. He would never betray them, not after finding out about their story and not after falling in love with Wanda.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” Vision smiled in response.

“Likewise,” Natasha smiled back. “Come, let us show you around.”

The safe house was small, but not uncomfortably so. Still, Vision couldn’t stop his mouth from quirking upwards as he remembered Wanda’s words.

_Is this what you_ _thought about? When you teased me? When you made me listen to you with my teammates in the same room, in the same car?_

It certainly wasn’t difficult to imagine why she was often surrounded by her teammates while he pleasured himself for her benefit.

Vision felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the memory of how she had looked while saying those words, on her knees in front of him and with a fire in her eyes that made her seem like a fierce goddess.

He was certainly glad he took her up on her offer of “relaxation” before they left the apartment.

“Is everything alright?” Wanda asked, smirking slightly, and Vision nodded. It was more than alright.

* * *

The atmosphere was comfortable enough for as long as Wanda was there.

The four of them had managed to relax and engage in a light conversation, avoiding topics too closely related to their line of work.

However, the moment she left for the bathroom, their stares were on him.

“Listen, Vision, I know you’ve had plenty of chances to hurt her and you didn’t,” Steve started, but was soon interrupted by Natasha.

“You know _now_ ,” she stressed, before turning to Vision. “I figured out what Wanda was doing since the beginning. This guy, though,” she smirked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder, “he always bought whatever excuse she came up with.”

“That’s not the point,” Steve said, crossing his arms defensively. “The point is that if you ever decide to change your mind and make use of her confession to turn her in, there is not a place on Earth where you will be safe.”

His voice was dead serious, and with the body count the man had behind him, Vision knew he had meant every word.

“That is perfectly understood. However, I have no intention of letting any harm come to Wanda. That is why I have offered to become your spy inside S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to help you root out HYDRA,” he assured them.

“Oh, we know,” Natasha said, with a smirk that, despite her words, sent chills all over his body. “We’ve heard,” she continued, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Vision gulped, the uncomfortable feeling intensifying.

He noticed Steve roll his eyes and lean further into the couch, but a slight smile appeared on his face nonetheless.

“From Wanda?” Vision asked, hoping he was overthinking the situation.

“No. You see, we were worried when Wanda had disappeared soon after we were done with Pierce. We searched the whole place and found a goodbye note, begging us not to try and come after her. I immediately realized where she was and tapped into the audio surveillance in your apartment. We heard the whole thing,” Natasha explained, the grin never leaving her face.

Vision was suddenly mortified.

He remembered very vividly how her confession had ended, with the two of them admitting their love for each other and grinding on the couch until they decided to move things to the bedroom.

“How… how long were you listening?” he asked, willing his cheeks not to flush.

“I listened until I was sure Wanda was safe,” Steve replied, making Vision exhale quickly.

“And I was there long enough to hear you start moaning,” Natasha added with a wink.

Vision was saved from having to think of an answer to _that_ by Wanda’s return. She looked between the three of them, eyebrows raised, before settling into Vision’s side.

“I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble,” Wanda said once she was comfortable again, but it was loud enough for her friends to hear.

“Oh, not at all,” Natasha answered, smiling sweetly, while Steve laughed and said: “Just a little.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and planted a kiss to Vision’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about them, they have to tease a bit,” she whispered against his skin and Vision smiled.

He’d rather face teasing than clear mistrust and hostility from the people the woman he loved held dear.

The four of them ended up cooking dinner in their small kitchen, constantly getting into each other’s way, but Vision found he didn’t mind at all.

The place was filled with laughter, relief at having eliminated their worst enemy clear on all of their faces.

The relaxed and happy expression on Wanda’s face as she bantered with her teammates was something Vision knew he would never tire of.

He managed to put some of the muffin batter on his fingers while she was distracted and smatter it all over her cheeks, making her shriek in surprise.

“Oh, I was wrong about you,” Natasha teased. “You either don’t know Wanda or you’ve got a death wish.”

“Agent, you do realize this is war, right?” Wanda asked, putting her hands on her hips and mock-glaring at him.

“Yes, Ma'am,” he replied, already taking cover. As more laughter rang through the small house, Vision felt like he might have finally found a home.


End file.
